powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Drive Force
Power Rangers: Drive Force Story In the city of Lake Natural, things are in peace, but not until a powerful force begins to turn everything into dangerous machines. The Element Rings-ancient mystical ring that hold the elements of fire, water, earth, lightning, air, darkness and light - have been seperated and now are causing chaos all over Lake Natural and the oceans. An evil threat known as Machinek has come to search for the power and will do anything to get it. With evil looming, a good force has come out of hiding bringining five warriors to stop these destructive tyrants. Five ordinary friends, Michael, Alexander, Casey, Trina and Emily, thought they were about to take a vacation until a powerful whirlpool rerouted them into a mystical fortress where the good force, Organo, needs them the most. After the Rings of the Elements have been sepaerated, the friends-who are also struggling with issues of their own-must use the powers of ancient element creatures and must use their elemental powers as Power Rangers, in order to find the poweful rings and to stop Machinek. Rangers: Michael Anthony Estes, Red Drive Ranger Minh Nguyen, Blue Drive Ranger Jonny Foster, Green Drive Ranger Norbert Renegade Enigma Melendez, Yellow Drive Ranger Lindsay Campbell, White Drive Ranger MalaGuithaa Malaga Malagha, Purple Drive Ranger Allies: Zordon's brother, Torron Arsenal morphers: Watches that have the rangers' symbols on the faces. Acts as a communicator and a laser Weapons, swords: Primary weapons of all the rangers. Morphing Call: "Drive for...Drive Force!" Primary Rangers: Red Ranger's primary weapon Blue Ranger's primary weapon Green Ranger's primary weapon Yellow Ranger's primary weapon White Ranger's primary weapon Purple Ranger's primary weapon Elefliers: Rangers flyers Elecycles: Rangers' cycles Element Battelizer: Red Ranger's upgraded weapon Trench Armor: Ranger's upgraded suits Zords Drive Max Megazord 1993 Nissan 240 SX (forms head and upper torso) 2010 Dodge Ram 2500 (forms lower torso, thighs, upper legs, and chestplate) 2011 Chevrolet Camaro SS (forms lower right leg) 2008 Shelby Mustang GT500 (forms lower left leg) 1998 Acura Integra GSR (splits and forms arms) 2003 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (converts to warrior mode) Villains Machinek - Ancient enemy of the Power Rangers. Tries to turn the whole world into machines Electri - Machinek's daughter and skilled combatant; who has a rivarly against the White Ranger Vortix - Machinek's second-in-command; heated rivalry against the Blue Ranger Kelvas - Machinek's other general Roboslaves - Robotic foot soliders who carries skull like swords Arthirones - Upgrade versions of the Roboslaves with skull-like staffs Anti-Crimson ranger (soon to be Crimson Dragon Ranger) Lord Zedd Darkonda - Machinek used a evil wizard to bring back Darkonda from the Abyss Shadow Rangers - Darkonda used the rest of Weitz's powers to create evil clones of the rangers. Monsters Unnamed Creature - defeated by the Elemax Megazord Bullhorn - defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/ eel zord Tankitron - tank-like monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/Dragon zords Beatbot - boombox like monster. uses beats and rhythms to brainwash people. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/starfish zord Subator - submarine like monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord Computron - computer like monster. implants viruses into computers and controls them. defeated by the Elemax Megazord w/snake zord Sleepinator- sleep controlling monster. defeated by the Elemax Megazord T.V. Ton- tv monster who brainwashes people into doing dirty deeds. defeated by the Elemax Megazord Dark Elemax Megazord - defeated by the Ultimate Elemax Megazord Dark C-D (crimson dragon) Fighter Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The 5 Elements, Part 1: 5 normal workers are asked to harness the power of the elements to become Power Rangers Element Storm to battle an evil reborn Machine Empire! Episode 2: The 5 Elements, Part 2: 5 normal workers are asked to harness the power of the elements to become Power Rangers Element Storm to battle an evil reborn Machine Empire! Episode 3: The Bigger They Are....: The Rangers gain 5 new animal zords and must master them to battle Machinek's army Episode 4: The Harder They Fall: After gaining 5 new animal zords, the Rangers must learn to work together to battle an evil Magnet monster Episode 5: Sleepwalking: Mike's sleepwalking causes trouble for the Rangers, and a sleep taking monster does not help make matters better. Episode 6: Phoenix Reborn: Mike must master a new phoenixzord in order to defeat Machine General Tanker Episode 7: Raise the Sailfish: When a Sailfishzord is discovered underwater, the Rangers try to retrieve the zord before Lord Machinek does. Episode 8: Griffin Power: Casey tries to master a griffinzord to destroy a monster which has taken the other rangers hostage Episode 9: Legend Of The Dragon Part 1: After Dragonzords are found in China, the Rangers attempt to retrieve them before Machinek can Episode 10: Legend Of The Dragon Part 2: The Rangers finally master the Dragonzords....just in time to defeat a Machine terrorizing China Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 1: First appearance of the Shadow Rangers Episode 24: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 2: Shadow Rangers' megazords appear Episode 25: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 3: The Shadow Rangers kidnap Mike, forcing the other rangers to face Machinek's monster....alone Episode 26: Enter the Shadow Rangers Part 4: The Rangers undertake a rescue mission to rescue Mike Episode 27: Turncoat Part 1: Kel breaks free of the spell Episode 28: 'Turncoat Part 2: Kel joins forces and helps the Rangers bring the Shadow Rangers to their side Episode 29: Turncoat Part 3: Kel joins forces and helps the Rangers bring the Shadow Rangers to their side Episode 30: Episode 31: Shadow of the Rangers Part 1: The Rangers face the Shadow Rangers in a final battle to determine the fate of Lake Natural City Episode 32: Shadow of the Rangers Part 2: The Rangers finally defeat the Shadow Rangers in battle Episode 33: Shadow of the Rangers Part 3: Kel tries to convince the Shadow Rangers, FINALLY free of their spell, to join forces and help the Rangers bring down Machinek Episode 34: Shadow of the Rangers Part 4: The Rangers finally join forces with the Shadow Rangers in a battle to defeat Machinek's new monster Episode 35: Episode 36: Episode 37: Episode 38: Episode 39: Episode 40: Episode 41: Episode 42: Episode 43: Episode 44: